


And Again the World Turns

by serenityhf



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:18:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenityhf/pseuds/serenityhf
Summary: Harry Styles was loved by everyone he came in contact with. Louis Tomlinson felt invisible. Harry Styles would leave a legacy after he died. Louis Tomlinson was afraid no one would remember him. They were opposites, but opposites tend to attract, don't they?





	1. Chapter 1

Harry sat with his back to the door and his nose in a book. Not his usual setting in the slightest. On a normal day, Harry would be at a party or fucking around with his friends. That's what he wished he was doing, but sadly, he was grounded. 

Now yes, most would expect that a "bad boy" like Harry wouldn't be caught following his mother's rules so willingly, but Harry loved his mother, and he wasn't afraid to show it. He's never do anything to purposefully disrespect her. 

You see, Harry was in need of some study time. He's smart, no doubt, but he gets distracted too easily to do almost anything productive. So, as Harry's mother had decided, Harry was to stay in his room studying every day after school until his English grade was at least a B. They were currently reading The Great Gatsby, and Harry had a major test on it the following day. 

Surprisingly, Harry was captivated with the book. I mean, he'd still much rather be with his friends, but he was enjoying himself at least. His favourite character was Nick. He just seemed to have more of a purpose than any of the other characters. And he also seemed to be less blind to the horrors of his world.

What Harry did not expect that day, though, was to go downstairs later that afternoon and find his mother in tears. She rarely ever cried, and it took Harry by surprise.

"Mum, are you alright?" He asked softly. He was almost afraid to approach her; the situation was just so foreign to him.

"Oh love," she whispered, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for you to worry."

Harry shook his head. He didn't want her to feel sorry, he wanted her to tell him what was going on. It had to be serious, or else she wouldn't be shedding tears over it.

"Is everyone okay? Are you okay? Did something happen?" 

"Harry, love, your cousin Amy is in the hospital. She's very sick, dear, and the doctors are worried. I just received a call from your aunt. I was hoping I could tell you once I had calmed down, but-" she cut herself off with a small sob, "-but you found me before I could."

Harry had started to feel his own eyes well up with tears. Amy was only a year old, she was too young to have to fight for her life.

"What's she sick with?" He asked softly.

"It's cancer, darling. She has a certain kind called Leukemia, and for a baby her age, the chances are only at about 15%. The doctors are doing everything they can, though, love, so try not to worry just yet."

But how could Harry not worry? That's his family, whom he loves very much, and the thought of a life threatening disease being inflicted on his family makes him dizzy. 

"Can we visit her, Mum? I can take off school tomorrow, and you don't have work until late, we could spend the day with them, bring them food? I just, I need to see her Mum."

She sighed. Harry wasn't sure why.

"Your aunt and uncle might not be ready for visitors yet, but I can ask. I think bringing them some good food might be a good idea."

Harry nodded before turning to go to his room. He heard his mum dialling what he assumed to be his aunt's number before he shut his door. Once he was alone, he allowed himself to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke the next morning to the sound of his mum's voice calling him to come downstairs. When he did, all she said was that they were going to see Amy, and Gemma was planning on meeting them there. They arrived at the children's hospital at around 9:00 that morning.

"I'm scared, Mum. Will she look different?" Harry asked when they parked.

"No, not yet, darling. She hasn't gone through any treatment yet. She might appear more tired, is all. She's had a late night."

When they entered the hospital, Harry immediately felt like crying again. He wasn't good with hospitals. He only associated them with pain.

They found Amy's room with ease, and Amy lit up like the sun when she saw her older cousin walk in the room. Gemma was already there, her head on her aunt's shoulder.

"Hazzy, Hazzy!!" Amy called excitedly.

"Hi, little bug, how are you doing today?" He asked her.

Amy just babbled in excitement before going back to doing whatever she was doing on her mum's iPad, losing interest in her new visitors.

"She's been very strong through everything. There was a lot of blood work yesterday, and she barely even shed a tear. She normally hates needles, she'll throw fits for hours if she gets away with it. But it's like, for some reason, she seemed to understand that this was important. So she sat calmly and took it like a champ. It brought us all to tears," Harry's aunt said, a bit of a tremble in her voice. 

Harry wished with all of his heart that children didn't have to go through this. They shouldn't have to at all. Children should be able to live their lives without fear. It made him want to punch something. He couldn't do that, though. He had to stay calm for Amy and her parents. They needed that at the moment. He could take out his frustrations on his bedroom wall later.

His mum seemed to notice his agony, though. She was always good at reading him.

"Harry, love, why don't you go get some coffee for all of us? I think I spotted a machine down the hall. I think we could all use a boost of energy."

Harry nodded gratefully at his mum before walking out of the room. He was consumed in his thoughts as he walked down the hall, thoughts about Amy, about his mum, about his aunt and uncle. He was so scared for everyone. He had almost reached the coffee machine when he heard a heavy cough, causing him to stop on his tracks. He stood for a minute in silence, before hearing yet another cough, this time followed by a small voice calling "nurse." 

He walked towards the room that the sound was coming from. Room 28. He looked in to see a small, weak looking boy that couldn't be more than 15 or 16. He was coughing into his hand, and Harry swore he saw a drop of blood. In panic, Harry looked around for a nurse, but at his complete inconvenience, none seemed to be anywhere nearby. So, carefully, as if not to frighten the boy, Harry walked into his room. 

"Are you alright?" Harry asked gently.

The boy startled before meeting Harry's eyes. The boy's eyes were ocean blue, and Harry swears time stopped for a moment.

"You aren't a nurse," he whispered quickly before his coughung fit ensued.

"No, I'm not, I can't find one at the moment. Can I help you in any way?"

The boy had stopped coughing, at least for the time being. He nodded at Harry.

"Can you please prop me up some with the pillows? I need to take a sip of water," the boy asked shyly.

"Of course."

Harry quickly moved to the boy's side and manuevered the pillows around until he seemed satisfied, then he grabbed the glass of water from beside the table and handed it to the boy.

"Thank you," the boy with the beautiful blue eyes whispered.

"Any time. Do you want me to go find someone? Or are you okay now?"

"I think I'm alright, you've been too kind," the boy said, flustered, "besides, the nurse will come around shortly to check on me. I'll be okay."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, "Because I'm not in any rush."

The boy nodded.

"Okay. I'll see you around-" 

"Louis," the small boy replied, "my name is Louis."

"That's a beautiful name. Louis. I like it. My name is Harry. It's pretty stupid if you ask me. I mean, I'm not all that hairy anyways."

The boy giggled, and Harry swore it was the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard. He'd do anything to hear that sound again.

"I like Harry. It's a nice name. And you do have quite long hair."

Harry smiled.

"Well thank you, Louis. Hopefully I'll see you again soon."

"Bye bye, Harry." Louis whispered.

As Harry walked away, he realized he still hadn't gotten the coffee that he was supposed to get. He ran quickly to the machine and filled a few cups before moving swiftly back to Amy's room. And if he sent a wink to Louis on his way back, no one had to know. But it was worth hearing the boy's sweet giggles fill the room once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm excited to be starting on this fic, and I plan to keep up with weekly or biweekly updates, but I have a busy schedule, so forgive me if I don't. Thank you all for reading! :)


End file.
